


ALPHA WAVES

by K9MaMa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9MaMa/pseuds/K9MaMa
Summary: In a town like Purgatory, it’s hard enough to be a Earp, let alone be an Earp that’s a Shifter, a female Alpha Shifter. Statistically there is only 5% of the historical population of Alphas that have ever been Female. To say that Waverly feels cursed, on top of being cursed is a great under-exestuation.Nicole Haught was a Omega in full, she fully excepted her title, she was proud of being a Omega, she was not only an Omega, but she was an Omega in one of the oldest Clans and Clan of which all Clans came in the Shifter world. She had been taught that being an Omega was never something to be ashamed of, never something that should put her below anyone. That being an Omega was something to be proud of.





	1. Alpha Waverly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first go, in a world of A/B/O I just wanted to take a different angel, something I've been thinking about for awhile. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and I  
> Own no characters, please don't hesitate to leave any and all feedback.

In a town like Purgatory, it’s hard enough to be a Earp, let alone be an Earp that’s a Shifter, a female Alpha Shifter. Statistically there is only 5% of the historical population of Alphas that have ever been Female. To say that Waverly feels cursed, on top of being cursed is a great under-exestuation.

Waverly tried to deal with her uncertainties the best and only way she knew how, she researched the hell out of it. Only problem was that because it’s so rare no-one ever really talked about, most of Shifter history is passed down by word of mouth from Clan to Clan. Hardly ever being written down for paranoid of their history and weakness to be discovered by the Humans.

Even in a town like Purgatory, where all the outcast of Supernatural clans tend to call home, there was no information to be found. She only knew that once she turned 10, and started to display her traits of being an Alpha her entire world changed. Everything she thought she knew, every feeling she thought she understood, every friend she ever had, it all changed in a whiff of the nose.

If not for her older sister Wynonna, being the most aggressive Beta you’d ever meet and probably the meanest too, she would have had a much worst time growing up. Wynonna for her part always carried a heavy load under the Earp name, she held title of Heir of the Curse and Leader of this mis-matched clan she calls family.

That’s how Waverly currently finds herself in the position she finds her life in, a Bar hand/Manager at her Aunts Saloon “Shorty’s” and the Girlfriend of another Alpha, Champ Hardy. You see in the town of Purgatory the dating pool was so incredibly low it was almost non-existence, that’s even when she included in the non-supernatural. You see Waverly was an Earp, and in Purgatory that meant she was nothing, she was less than mud on their boots. The Earp name and reputation has been set and sealed long before her and Wynonna, Wynonna defiently didn’t make it any easier for Waverly to make her way, so she was often told just how lucky she was that anyone let alone an Alpha would even look her way.

Over time she did carve her own path in Purgatory, she crafted a personality she called “Smile and Wave” and by the time she was 21, most of the town loved her and almost forgot that she was even and Earp, almost.

She heard those behind her back whispers, the looks, the avoidance from time to time, but she tried not to think about it, tried not the think about the what ifs. What if she wasn’t a Earp, What if she wasn’t an Alpha, What if she wasn’t cursed, What if she was normal ( whatever that was), but they always found a home in the back of her mind, deeply hidden away only pulled out under the darkest of nights when she was all alone.

Which is where she finds herself today, What if she was braver. Earlier in the day the most amazing and horrifying thing walked into her life. An Omega named Nicole, an Omega Shifter, an Omega Shifter on the Purgatory Sheriff Department, Deputy Haught, Nicole Haught.

Waverly was as open minded as it came, and even in Purgatory where the normals tended to not even blink an eye about the supernatural, there was certain things that just didn’t happen. Times were changing, but sometimes in a place like Purgatory, time seemed to almost stand still, so when Waverly had heard about a Female on the Force, she just had to check it out for herself.

She has no expectation when she walked into the department, but when she saw her, she felt like she was hit by a train. Then she smelled her and Omega?! Her scent was so overwhelming to Waverly senses she didn’t even get past the door, she thought her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast, she had never felt this way before, she couldn’t pin point it, so she did what Earps do best, she ran. Ran as fast as she could to Short’s.


	2. Omega Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn a little about Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be a short Chapter, just thought it should be separate from Waverly's introduction.

Nicole Haught was a Omega in full, she fully excepted her title, she was proud of being a Omega, she was not only an Omega, but she was an Omega in one of the oldest Clans and Clan of which all Clans came in the Shifter world. She had been taught that being an Omega was never something to be ashamed of, never something that should put her below anyone. That being an Omega was something to be proud of.

  
She remembered sitting on the floor in front of her Grandmother many moons after moons learning of everything about her clan, everything about the shifter world that her Grandmother had to give her; her Grandmother was a “speaker” a trait that was meant to be passed down to Nicole. Nicole was meant to be the Historian of not only her Clan but of all Clans. She soaked up as much knowledge that her Grandmother had to give her, then it all changed, her world came crashing down.

  
On her 18th Birthday, their was a coup held within her clan, her clan taken over by a different head, an Head that Hated the Haught’s and all they stood within the Clan, He wanted to rule with no question, with him on top and everyone below him.So on her 18th Birthday her family was murdered and she ran and has been running ever since. Knowing that she will always be hunted, always have to look over her shoulder, never have a pack again, never have a Clan to call hers.

  
She was always a protector that was just in her DNA, so choosing a job in Law Enforcement was something that just came easy, top of her class at the academy, top scores on all exams, she was very good at her profession, but she learned quickly being an Omega did have its draw backs, she was be practically hired all she had to do was show up, and she would show-up, someone would smell her and she would hear the whispers, see the looks, and before the day was through the job was “already filled.” This happened time and time again so when she had a Sheriff in a no-name town, in the middle of no-where, actually come looking for her, she never looked back.

  
Sheriff Nedley, was a puzzle for her, someone she hoped to try to figure out. He was human through and through, but his force was made up of shifters, and fae of all kind, given it was only 3 other people, but still. She wondered if he just didn’t know, but she truly felt like he just didn’t care, and who was she to question that. He did however warn her about being a female deputy in Purgatory and that there may be “hurdles” as he put it. She wasn’t sure if he was hinting at her being a female or an Omega, but she took his warning to heart. He told her “just be yourself and don’t take any shit”, and that was what she intended to do.

  
Everything was going great, well as great as could be expected, until she felt this tornado walk into life. This strange little brunette wearing what she thought must be way too revealing for the weather outside, walked though the door of the Sheriff Office, Nicole’s heart stopped, she had never had this reaction to someone before, she searched her Grandmothers words tried to place these feeling, she couldn’t quite place them, but she knew right then and there, she was going to get to know this woman, but by the time she had walked across the office to her desk, desperately trying not to make eye-contact with this Brunette, she was gone. She made it her mission to find out who this woman was.


	3. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies finally meet face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** Some parts will be very Canon, then some will be off the cuff, Best way to explain it will follow the series outline, but not the episode outline.(Hope that makes sense)
> 
> *So if you read the tags this will come as no surprise, but Waverly will be a “Grower and Shower” ;), but that doesn’t mean she’ll always “Grow”, so if that’s not your thing, don’t worry I’ll have some for you too, “Lesbian Sex tag”

Nicole*

Nicole spent the rest of the week casually as she could asking around about the petite brunette, an to her surprise for a such a small town, where she was only just beginning to find her footing, the locals were more than willing to share what Nicole could only assume was the towns gossip. She learned some pretty interesting things, even though she took what the locals said with a huge grain of salt. Somethings she took as facts though, were the brunettes name was Waverly Earp, she was an Alpha, and even though a weird dark cloud hovered over the Earp name, most people pretty much loved her and thought she walked on water.

The fact that she was an Alpha, she can’t deny intrigued her, but it wasn’t a head spin as much as the town seemed to think. Nicole has certainly never met a female Alpha, but she knew about them, as soon as she started showing traits of being an Omega, her Grandmother had sat her down and to the best she could explained as much about Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s as she could. Once Nicole started getting into her heat age, she fully utilized her Grandmothers open door policy to it’s full extend, especially when Nicole knew she was attracted to females much more than males.

Nicole spent the rest of the week getting up the nerve to talk to Waverly. Now Nicole had no expectations, she wasn’t looking for anything other than maybe someone she could call a friend. As the week went on however, it turned to more; every time she was standing in front of the saloon doors and was about to walk in, her heart would feel as if it were about to explode, her stomach turned into knots and her feet just wouldn't move. She didn't know what was going on, she never felt this way before.

Nicole never held title too to much standard, especially in her dating life. Nicole had dated Omega’s, Beta’s, humans and multiple other type of supernatural's. She never really took much stock in roles and role types. She typically had a swagger that came from her total confidence in who she was. So when she couldn't just walk into the saloon and talk to this one woman it had gotten her pretty worked up, worked up to a point that she had hyped herself up so much before her shift that day, that she just shoved her way into Shorty’s, but once she was through the doors she froze. Standing at the door looking at the woman behind the bar, she though she was going to throw-up, she had so many emotions going on at once. Nicole didn’t know how long she had been standing there, but was drug out of her mini-panic attack by a squeal, “Oh Jeez, Jesus!” from the woman whom was now soaked in beer, her brain literally said, “Fuck it.”

Before I knew I was speaking, “I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions, you okay?” Yeah, Yeah I, uh Just a bit jumpy. Had a crazy night. “Sorry I wasn't here to see it.” Oh lawd, I thought, she’s going to think I’m crazy. I needed to be more professional, “I've been, uh I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught and you are Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here.” I was so taken back by her smile, this amazing gorgeous smile, and her laugh, my head was all over the place, I almost didn't catch what she said, which she must have picked up on as she stopped to stare at me, I panicked and said first thing that came to my head, “Can I get a cappuccino, to go?” When she faltered and said they weren’t open I thought I had certainly blew it, So I tried to pull as much swagger I as could and said, ”Oh, right! Again, my bad. It's just when I see something I like, I don't want to wait, and your door was open so.

She must have saw my eyes fall to her soaking wet chest an my breathe catch as next thing I know she’s looking at her chest and saying, “God Oh, God, I'm sopping wet.You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps.” I wasn’t sure who Shorty was but I was thanking him at that very moment. Then she saw me clearly still staring, she giggled and blushed and tried to play it off and asked with the cutest smile if I could turn around so she could take her top off. I thanked whoever was up there watching out for me when I heard her say, “Oh, Oh crap, umm officer, I’m stuck, could you, help me?”

As I was walking around the bar to this beautiful woman with her shirt almost off and her chest exposed I was trying to be very polite and not look but as I was looking away from her chest I noticed her shorts had an interesting bulge in the front that was certainly beginning to strain the material. I couldn’t help by smile, I knew at that moment I was having just as much effect on her as she was me.

We got her shirt off and she was blushing so hard and said, “I owe you one.” I saw my chance and I wasn’t about to let it slip out of my hands so I said, “Alright, well, how about you buy me that cup of coffee? How about tonight?” To say I was surprised at the response would be and understatement. “Oh, I can't. I mean, I'd love to, but like, like to, uh but I have plans. I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing at least two or three days in advance. I'm…I'm in a relationship.” An there it was, the words I didn’t even know, I didn’t want to hear coming out of her mouth, “Relationship” I pulled what pride I still had up and said with a smile, “Well, how about some other time, I mean it.” With her still blushing and smiling I made my way to the door, if she was smiling that wide maybe I still had a chance, especially with that strain in her shorts, I knew I wasn’t crazy, and maybe just maybe, there was something there.

 

Waverly*

Waverly was standing in a total complete shock, the new deputy had just walked into Story’s and had sparked so many feelings she just couldn't wrap her head around it. First and foremost the giant elephant in the room (both metaphorically and physically) was she had a huge strain against her shorts that had never been there before, ever. She slowly ran her hand over this random bulge and took a huge breath and said, “whoa, jeez, what the he'll is going on!”

Waverly knew that being an Alpha female would have its “hiccups”, But once she hit puberty age she thought at least “in that area” she knew what was going on. She understood how male Alphas worked, she completely understood, she was probably dating the definition of male alpha, Champ Hardy. Champ was a trigger aggressive, protective, territorial, sex driven and many times just worthless. She never saw herself with any of those traits. She was never territorial over Champ, Protective, yes, but most of that was due to responsibility not instinct, but in every other way she never showed any of those traits. Hell, she even took suppressants when her rut hit. She saw how much of an asshole Champ was an every other Alpha in town was and never wanted any part of that. So to be standing in Shorty’s with a huge erection and only thinking about this red head that just turned her entire world upside down, was something new. She glanced down at the card and with a giggle said, “Officer Haught, Haught, of course.”

She had four hours till her shift started and she had a huge problem. She ran upstairs to take a cold shower to try to deal with this issue, an made a mental note that some defiant research will be put this way in the very near future. To her great relief and long torture induced cold shower, she had calmed down enough that she felt she could once again function, an got ready for work.

Couple hours into her shift everything was going normal, locals where drinking and chatting and Champ was at the bar as usual getting free drinks and trying to convince her to go upstairs with him for a quickie, but mostly just drinking. That’s when Nicole walked in, smiling and heading straight for the bar with a nod of the head towards her. She had a moment of panic and didn’t know whether to run and hide or freeze, she choose action. She didn’t want to seem to eager and just rush over; even thought that is exactly what she wanted to do; so she went to get Nicole a coffee before heading her way, when she was returning Champ was sitting right next to a very uncomfortable looking Nicole, Champ was drunkenly smiling and saying what she could only imagine was a slurred pick-up line. She was a couple steps away from then when Champ dropped his hand to Nicole's knee; before Waverly realized what was happening she let out such a growl that a good part of the bar went completely silent and she had directed it directly at Champ. He tore his hand away from Nicole and in a very hushed tone said, “what the hell, babe?” as he walked off.

Waverly was so taken a back by what she had just done, she had a huge blush forming. She handing Nicole the coffee and was about to apologize, when she noticed Nicole just looking at her was a huge smile on her face, maybe she hadn’t messed up and embarrassed herself as much as she thought. “Thank you, I may be an Omega but I can take care of myself, I am a deputy,” and with a wink Waverly started to feel her shorts getting tighter all over again.

Nicole said “So, Babe?” an at first I thought she was calling me babe, and my heart fluttered, it never fluttered when Champ called me those pet names, but when I looked up I noticed and confused look on her face as she was nodding towards Champ. It had not been a statement, but rather a question. Reluctantly, I said, “oh, yeah, yeah that’s my boyfriend.” All I heard from Nicole was something that sounded like a “hmm” with a hint of sadness and disappointment. I followed her eyes to Champ with his arm around another woman, drinking a beer and what I could only say was drunkenly flirting with her. I made my second mental note of the day, next time we were in private, I was going to be Brave, I was going to be an Earp, and give him a piece of my mind. I didn’t see a future with him more so now, than ever before.

I looked back at Nicole only to notice she was standing and laying down money. “I have a early day tomorrow I should probably be heading home, it was nice to see you again, Ms. Earp.” I reached out to grab her hand, I knew I had a stupid smile on my face and a blush so red the entire bar could probably see it, but I just wanted that contact, any contact with her. I said, “ Please, call me Waverly, and I owed it to you remember, my treat, maybe we could have coffee again, actually together, soon, I'd really like that.” My blush only got darker with her reply, “You’re the planner, so make plans and let me know, I’ll make my schedule open for you.” With a wink she was headed out the door, again.


	4. Inner Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly battles with her inner alpha, as Nicole battles with her Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, at the delay, my job often takes me fully off the grid for random periods of time, got a couple days with service an wanted to work on this story. I have so many ideas swirly around hopefully I don't do to bad if a job, this is my first attempt.
> 
> All mistakes are on me.

Waverly

With everything going on in her life, with Wynonna, with the curse, hell even with her personally, it’s been awhile since she was able to reach out and pick-up or even start anything with Nicole. If Waverly was honest with herself she had in the same breathe been avoiding the Omega. Her body was not listening to her mind whenever she thought of the Omega and at times she didn’t trust herself to be with her. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her or them “God was there even a them?”, but she also knew she didn’t want to continue to figure out what they were or weren’t and there’s only one way that would happen. Waverly fished her phone from her pocket and before she could change her mind shoot off a quick text, not even knowing if there was going to be reply.

W-Coffee? ;)  
The almost instant reply took her off guard

N-If you asking?  
W-Of course, I am….:)  
N-Hmmmm  
N-I’m just playing with you, you name the place and time and I’m sold.  
W-Shorty’s, before your shift?  
N-Today?  
W-Yeah, is that okay?  
N-YES I’LL BE THERE!

 

Nicole

Shit could I sound any more dorky, ALL CAPS, come on Nicole what the hell, Get it together, play it cool, breathe. It’s been almost 2 weeks since her last run in with the Alpha, she thought she has completely screwed it all up, when she noticed the Omega almost what looked like her avoiding her, maybe she was just paranoid, I mean the last time wasn’t horrible, right? Jesus, why is she so thrown when it came to this one Alpha, she never felt this was, never these butterflies, these nerves, these “feelings?”

 

Waverly

Waverly prepared all day since she sent her chain of quickly written texts, she took forever to find an outfit, she looked up multiple breathing exercises, cause heaven forbid she had another "slip-up or rather slip-out.” On top of everything she couldn’t find anything about her little (her inner Alpha huffed and showed pride in your thought) rather large Alpha problem. Not one book, not one article, no blogs, no forums, nothing, all the information in the world at her hands and nothing. She even briefly considered asking her sister, it was a very brief consideration. She thought maybe it was something with Omega’s, but she thought better of that, she’d been around many Omega’s in the past, so she thought to herself maybe it was only THIS omega. She needed to figure something out, before something should really embarrassing happened.

N-Be there in 20

“Okay, Game Time”, Waverly whispered the encouragement to herself, only problem was she didn’t even know what game this was and if she was even playing, hell was Nicole playing, what are the rules, the Omega brought out feeling and emotions not just physical by emotional reactions she’s never felt before, with anyone, certainly not Champ; but was it just a friendship that was wanted, was it more? She felt this overwhelming pull towards this woman on a level only her wolf knew.

  
She never let her wolf out, never let the wolf make any decisions for her, she didn’t trust her wolf, maybe holding and chaining her wolf down for so long, has caused more problems than she thought it did. Though she didn’t have long to dwell on that thought process she heard the door opening. The Red Head slowly taking her Stetson off to run her hand though her hair, with a decently growing smile forming on her face.

“Hey, there Ms. Earp, didn’t think I was going to hear from you. Everything okay? Have you been avoiding me?” God, Nicole knew she needed to stop talking, she sounded so needy, she didn’t want Waverly to think she was on of those Omega’s; even though secretly she knew that this Alpha in front of her made her inner Omega purr and want to come out in full. She just knew that the brunette had been avoiding her and she couldn’t figure out why. Their last meeting went well, well expect for her asshole boyfriend, but the Alpha has growled at him, for her, then prompted a date, well a coffee, but it’s a start, right? “Fuck, Stop Thinking Nicole, ACT.”

“Yes, uh umm no, well yes I have some personal stuff going on, then my sister and her mess, the moon closing in my emotions has been all over; sorry I never meant to drag you along or anything.” Waverly didn’t know why she felt this over whelming need to explain her actions, but she didn’t want to lie to the Omega. She knew there was things she still couldn’t tell her, maybe never tell her; however she knew she wanted to be as honest as possible, “So umm ,Coffee?” Nicole with full dimples on display replied, “That’d be great.”

Waverly grabbed two cups and pointed to a booth in the back corner, Nicole followed almost too close, she wanted to get a good smell of the little brunette Alpha in front of her. She never met an Alpha like her, never smelt one like her, it was pull to her inner wolf that she had to shake her head free of. She wanted to figure the Alpha out. They sat across from each other for a what seemed like hours, talking getting to know each other, nothing major just your common interest, a brief non-script history, Nicole learned that that the Alpha was extremely smart and and completely devoted to her studies and her sister, and that even thought she didn’t speak of it that her past wasn’t something of a mystery, or she wasn’t willing to share, just yet. Nicole was amazed to find out that her Clan was made up of all kinds of supers, most a lot of the town folks that she’s come to met on the job and around town. Finally her inner Omega couldn’t take it anymore as she looked across the table at the Alpha sipping her 3rd cup of coffee, “You smell weird for an Alpha?” she didn’t mean it to come out the way it did, but she stood by her question, hoping that it didn’t come off as insulting as it sounded to her; however the longer she sat near the Alpha the stronger the scent grow the stranger it became.

“Oh I take suppressant,” the Alpha noted with shyy tone she doesn’t normally associate with Alpha’s.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, I’m sorry I asked I don’t know why I just blurted that out, I sometimes have issues with my filter, you do things to my wolf. I’ve just never met an Alpha that did that, I mean Omega’s yea, all the time.”

“Do you take them?”

“Oh, umm no, I’ve found that it makes my wolf to groggy, to slow, in my line of work it wouldn’t work, I typically just take a couple days off work and lock myself away.”

“You lock yourself away, but I thought,” Jesus, what is she saying, she didn’t know what she thought, she didn’t know anything about Omega’s, hell she didn’t even know anything about her own Alpha.

“I lock myself away, I know the effects an unmated Omega can have on others, and as for why I don’t share my heat, I’ve never found anyone I thought could, keep up.” She gave the Alpha a wink, as she noticed the blush raising on the Alpha’s face.

“I take them, because I didn’t want any crazy Alpha traits, especially since I’m not the typical Alpha,” She looked to the Omega hoping she understood what she was saying, when there was no comment and not even a reaction Waverly continued, “Being a female, I mean.” She felt the need to clarify; Finally she saw understanding in the Omega’s face.

“You’re not the first female Alpha to walk the earth Waverly, you’re not a unicorn.” Nicole said with a smile.

“I know, I mean well, I don’t know, I mean I know I’m not the first, but I don’t know anything about being a female Alpha, I can’t find anything in any of the history or current I’ve look though, hell I know even know what’s normal or not, if I’m normal?”

The Omega took pity of the embarrassed Alpha sitting in front of her, she could see the Alpha becoming more uncomfortable and she moved to slide in beside the Alpha. She completely unintentionally started letting out soothing hormones as she placed her hand on the Alpha’s knee. “There’s a lot of information out there if you know where to look, or who to ask.”

The Omega’s words drew her out of her own thought’s as she breathed deeply in the hormones that was being released around her. As her mind tried to understand the words that were just spoken, her body could only concentrate on the hand slightly above her knee, the smell of the Omega, she was trying to breathe, to concentrate only on her breathing, which only managed to breathe in more of the Omega. Her body was not listening to her mind, she felt the material in her lap tightened against the growing bulge. She closed her eyes, meant to try to clear her thoughts, but the only thoughts that filled her mind were of the gorgeous red head Omega looking up to her from her knees under the table.

She immediately opened her eye’s with purpose of blinking away those thoughts, as she looked over at the Omega next to her, dimples on full display, when she closed her eyes again to gain control, all she could think about was grabbing the Omega and bending her over the table. The Alpha shook her head “NO, STOP,DOWN, I’M NOT THAT ALPHA!” The Alpha’s wolf growled at being stopped at being beat down, she wanted the Omega, her wolf wanted to claim her, she was HER OMEGA! Her Omega? Waverly snapped her eyes open, jerked her hands to cover the not fully swollen and noticeable bulge in her lap, she was stuck in a booth, no escape, no denying her current condition. She was embarrassed, all she could do was swallow and wait for Nicole to notice and run away from her.

It never came, the red head sitting beside her never moved, she didn’t even flitch her hand away only merely tightened her grip her thumb running back and forth on her thigh. Nicole’s eye’s softened she wasn’t sure how to continue, she saw the conflict in the Alpha’s eye’s, she saw the war between her and her inner Alpha, she knew she needed to tread softly, but with confidence. “Waverly, It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you have the same effect on my Omega an on me, I’m not sure what this is, or where it’s going, but your not alone.” She watched as Waverly finally raised her eyes to meet hers. In an almost whisper something Nicole almost missed, “This has never happened to be before.” The Alpha Eye’s looking away from the Omega.

 

“Never, but your boyfriend?” at the mention of Champ, Nicole saw the Alphas eye’s change, she saw the hurt, It made the Omega growl softly, something effected her Alpha in such away, it was a story for another time, one in which the Alpha would have to start, the Alpha was already uncomfortable and Nicole never wanted her uncomfortable around her, She needed to change the topic quickly, as if on cue, her radio cracked to life, she was late for her shift and was needed.

“Hey, I have to go, you’re going to text me later, right? Because you Ms. Earp owe me a proper date.” She got it all out with as much confidence as she could muster under the glare for the Alpha in front of her, she even bit her lower lip slightly to allow the Alpha to see a bit of her nervousness.

With the red head sitting next to her hand still on her leg, looking so vulnerable, the Alpha got a burst of confidence from her wolf, “Oh your letting me ask you out huh, I thought you were a new age Omega?” she said with a big smile.

As Nicole was walking out the door so turned to look about her shoulder at the Alpha, with those huge dimples on display, “Maybe it takes the right Alpha to bring out my inner Omega.” With that she was out the door,

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this will lead but please watch the tags as they may change from chapter to chapter an some chapters (WILL have a rating change)


End file.
